


В заснеженных краях

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Time, Incest, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Сэм узнал правду про Эми, он уехал далеко, где только снежные бескрайние просторы. Спустя какое-то время галлюцинации о клетке исчезают, но его начинает преследовать волк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В заснеженных краях

Дин предал, обманул… Это была единственная мысль, когда Сэм ушел с того пирса в закат и оставил Дина одного. Он знал, что старший брат себя и так во всем винит, доказательство тому – недавняя стычка с Осирисом, но простить его за такое подлое предательство не мог. Пусть мучается, ему сейчас полезно. Может, урок извлечет, что врать стоит только во время Охоты. Голова гудела от пережитых эмоций, еще и Люцифер смеялся где-то за спиной, разыгрывая прощание братьев в лицах. Сбежать захотелось еще сильнее. Ото всех, не только от Дина, Люцифера, Левиафанов, но и, пожалуй, от себя. Ноги привели на пустынную автобусную остановку. В Штатах они с Дином рано или поздно столкнулись бы. Дин не будет Дином, если не найдет его. Мысль пришла совершенно неожиданно и отчетливо ясно – уехать в другую страну. Любую… Хотя нет, лучше туда, где холодно и много снега, чтобы не представлять, что путешествуешь в Преисподнюю. Какими путями Сэм добрался до аэропорта, точно сказать он не мог – просто не помнил. Не только из-за галлюцинаций, навалившихся с удвоенной силой, но еще и из-за пережитого. Левиафан в образе Дина пытался его съесть… или «попробовать» означало не только съесть, судя по тому, как смотрел на него этот монстр глазами Дина. Сэм поежился и помотал головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Скоро он будет свободен… Почти свободен… Мысли прервало сообщение о посадке на рейс в Канаду.

В общем, так получилось, что после Торонто Сэм приехал в Нунавут, где было ну очень холодно. Как раз то, что он и хотел. Вокруг все было настолько завалено снегом, что казалось, кроме него здесь ничего и нет. Лицо с непривычки щипало от мороза, куртка, купленная в каком-то магазинчике по дороге в аэропорт, практически не спасала от мороза. Зубы начинали стучать от холода, но Сэм был в какой-то мере счастлив. Еще бы найти жилье и будет совсем отлично. Внимание привлекло яркое объявление. Там было указано, что в местный заповедник требуется лесник. Сэм с радостью записал номер телефона, прикидывая, где можно купить новую сим-карту и куртку потеплее.

Домик лесника располагался вдали ото всех мало-мальски крупных дорог. Как раз то, что сейчас нужно – тишина, холод, снег и никого вокруг. Сэм зашел в немного покосившийся деревянный дом: «Видно сразу, что строили пришлые люди, у местных иной стиль», – размышлял Винчестер, слушая краем уха объяснения своего нанимателя. Он все это уже знал, жизнь в разъездах и чаще без нормальной крыши над головой научила многому. Сейчас же Сэма больше волновало его временное пристанище. Он медленно шел, оглядывая помещения: веранда со стойками для лопаты и топора, маленькая и темная прихожая, где бывший хозяин, видимо, разувался и оставлял дрова для камина, электричество здесь было не всегда, небольшой генератор часто ломался; относительно большая комната, исполняющая роль всего сразу – кухни, столовой, гостиной и спальни, с минимумом мебели и камином, сделанным наподобие печи – в нем можно было даже приготовить обед, было бы желание. В углу была дверь в уборную, единственное место в доме полностью зависящее от электричества. В принципе ничего нового не было, в похожих домах они жили во времена охоты на лесных тварей, там было так же ветхо, пыльно и чуждо. Сэм стянул с плеч куртку. – Мистер Винчестер, вы меня слушаете? – Сэм сейчас и сам себе не смог бы объяснить, почему представился настоящим именем. – Да, конечно, я уверен, что со всем справлюсь, подобная работа мне не в новинку. Наниматель Сэма радостно улыбнулся. – Я рад, что вы так быстро освоились. Тогда все хорошо, и я могу со спокойной душой оставить на вас наше хозйство, – он быстро пожал руку Сэма и, пробормотав что-то на смеси английского, французского и какого-то еще языка, вышел за дверь. Дождавшись, когда затихнет звук работающего мотора, Сэм вышел на крыльцо в чем был, выдохнул облачко пара и радостно рассмеялся, у него появился шанс начать новую жизнь и разобраться в себе.

Сэм смог нормально поспать, учитывая условия. Камин разжигать было лень, усталость накатила с такой силой, что глаза закрылись почти сразу же, как он вернулся в дом и добрел до дивана. Колючее шерстяное одеяло щекотало нос, и кожа на животе и боках, где задралась футболка, жутко чесалась. Только поэтому Сэм и проснулся. Уставившись в бревенчатый потолок, Сэм бесцельно просмотрел в него добрых пару минут – он едва ли не впервые в жизни не знал чем заняться. Но весь день, точнее уже вечер, валяться не хотелось. Да и ночью Сэм вполне мог замерзнуть, если бы не разжег камин – отопление справлялось только днем, ночью мороз был гораздо сильнее. Разобравшись с камином и растопив его, Сэм еще раз осмотрел дом. В темной прихожей, теперь казавшейся таинственной из-за выключенного света и бликов пламени от камина, Сэм умудрился заметить люк в потолке. «При свете в день приезда не заметил, а сейчас и почти в темноте – так, пожалуйста», – усмехнулся про себя Сэм и уже приготовился услышать едкие комментарии Люцифера, но их не последовало. Сэм не придал этому значения, подумав, что его «мозговой пассажир» объявится в другой раз, и направился исследовать люк. Дернув за ветхую, как и все в этом домике, веревку, Сэм быстро отпрыгнул в сторону и зачихал – из люка полетело столько пыли, что на полу появился тонкий серый слой. Выдвижная лестница со скрипом выехала, едва не сломавшись. На чердаке, похоже, никто уже давненько не бывал. Сэм с ужасом осмотрел конструкцию, не зная, выдержит ли лестница его вес, но любопытство пересилило, и он, достав из сумки фонарик, полез на чердак. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – куча книг. В коробках и просто сложенных в стопки. Сэм даже от удивления присвистнул и довольно улыбнулся. Похоже, ему было чем заняться здесь помимо лесничества, читать он всегда любил. На стене, противоположной маленькому круглому окошку висели старенькие снегоступы. Сэм, не глядя, взял несколько книг из первой попавшейся стопки и, прихватив с собой снегоступы, спустился вниз. Остальное он осмотрит завтра. Обе книги оказались про волков – одна «Белый клык» Джека Лондона, вторая какая-то современная фантастика про оборотней. Сэм так и уснул с книгой на коленях, завернувшись в плед, под тихое потрескивание камина. Ему снился странный сон… он видел Дина, но не чувствовал от него прежнего тепла, словно брат вымерзал изнутри. Темная зелень взгляда сменилась едва заметной светлой. Сэм чувствовал острую боль. Не свою – Дина. А услышав пронзительный вой, резко открыл глаза. По щекам катились слезы, но звук неожиданно повторился, и Сэм понял, что это воет волк. Оцепенение после ночного кошмара прошло, и Сэм только сейчас догадался подойти к окну. Но в ночи, даже при свете полной луны, ничего не было видно. Сэм даже подумал, что это остаточное явление после сна. Дорожки от слез засохли и противно стягивали кожу на щеках. Вытерев лицо краем футболки, Сэм побрел назад к дивану и снова укутался в плед. Спать уже точно расхотелось, да и читать – тоже. На душе кошки скреблись, или лучше было сказать – волки выли. Телефон лежал на столике, совсем рядом, но звонить Дину, даже после такого сна, Сэм не стал. Не потому что не хотел – не мог. Сэм посмотрел в огонь и задумался. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как он видел Дина в последний раз. Может что-то случилось, и брата нет в живых. Но Сэм сразу отмахнулся от таких мыслей. Не стоило надумывать всякую ерунду из-за одного сна.

Проснулся Сэм от того, что замерз нос. В комнате было солнечно и очень холодно. И, видимо, уже далеко за полдень. Ночью он долго смотрел на огонь, задумавшись о случившемся, и не заметил, как вырубился. Хотя, думал, что не сомкнет больше глаз. Всю прошедшую неделю Сэм ремонтировал и обустраивал свое новое жилище, приводя его хотя бы в относительный порядок. Он хотел сегодня съездить в город и купить лыжи, а то как-то без них неудобно было совершать обходы по заповеднику. Но когда встал, пытаясь размять затекшие мышцы от долгого сидения в одной позе, и посмотрел на градусник за окном, понял – поездка в город откладывается. Грузовик вряд ли можно было завести при 35 градусах ниже нуля по Фаренгейту. Сэм расстроено вздохнул, не хотелось и дальше сидеть без дела. Тут взгляд случайно зацепился за снегоступы, которые он вчера нашел на чердаке. Едва заметно улыбнувшись, он пошел одеваться – так или иначе, он пойдет сегодня в лес. Даже несмотря на дикий холод.

Стоило ступить в лес, как Сэма окутала давящая на уши тишина. Ни единого шороха или хруста на морозе. Это было странно. Сэм уже подумал, что это не реальность, а снова проделки Люцифера, и потянулся к руке, где все еще болел шрам от осколка и швов, которые накладывал Дин. Сэм поморщился от боли после «проверки» и невесело усмехнулся, понимая, что, как ни крути, а множество мыслей чаще всего скатывается к единственной – о Дине. Но стоило пройти глубже в лес, как тишину стали нарушать разные звуки. Сэм, кажется, спугнул зайца, пытавшегося погрызть кору какого-то дерева. Зверек быстро прошмыгнул мимо него всего в паре шагов и скрылся в гуще леса. Сэм усмехнулся и пошел дальше. Печальные мысли постепенно отпускали, и он попытался насладиться видом зимней природы. А посмотреть было на что: деревья хоть и были без листвы, но за счет инея, облепившего все ветки вокруг, создавалось впечатление седых крон. Зрелище завораживало, и Сэм пожалел, что у него нет фотоаппарата. Такую красоту было грех не запечатлеть. Нарушила этот миг очарования белка, прошмыгнувшая с громким писком по самому близкому к Сэму стволу дерева. Грызун с пушистым рыжеватым хвостом перепрыгнул на соседнее дерево и ускакал на самую его макушку. Винчестер, недолго понаблюдав за белкой, решил еще немного побродить по лесу, может, повезет и он наткнется еще на какого-нибудь смышленого зверька. Сойдя с более или менее протоптанной тропинки, Сэм решил проложить собственный маршрут. Но когда вокруг стало появляться все больше огромных сугробов, понял, что еще немного и он заблудится. И почему-то стало неожиданностью увидеть волчьи следы. Мелькнула здравая мысль, что если оголодавшее животное нападет, ему и защититься нечем, при себе даже пистолета нет. Поэтому, не став больше испытывать судьбу, Сэм развернулся и пошел назад. Он бы еще с удовольствием походил по лесу, но начинало вечереть, а, следовательно, мороз крепчал, и получить обморожение или замерзнуть насмерть, ой как не хотелось. Или быть съеденным волком. Но эту мысль Сэм даже допускать не хотел, поэтому прибавил шагу по направлению к дому. Чего он не ожидал увидеть, так это волчьих следов буквально в паре метров от ограды своего пристанища. Сразу вспомнился ночной кошмар, и по спине пробежал мерзкий холодок. Не оглядываясь, Сэм заскочил в дом и запер двери на все замки. Он чувствовал себя отчасти глупо, поступая так, но какой-то страх, поселившийся в животе тугим клубком, толкал его на это. Сейчас бороться с чем-то, не важно – реальное или сверхъестественное это было, Сэм не в состоянии. И только оказавшись в комнате, перед разожженным камином, Винчестер позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть.

Делать было совершенно нечего. Сэм бесцельно послонялся по комнате, раздумывая, чем бы себя занять. Замер возле окна, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу. Вариантов было немного, и Винчестер с печалью подумал о компьютере. Его можно было купить, но такое чудо, как Интернет, здесь не водилось, а значит, трата денег прошла бы впустую. За окном была непроглядная тьма. Небо заволокли тяжелые тучи. Сэм задернул занавеску и отошел поближе к огню. Он постоянно опасался чего-то, ждал какого-то подвоха, но ничего не происходило. Даже Люцифер не появлялся, что уже наводило на странные мысли. Случайно он вспомнил про недообследованный чердак и, подхватив фонарик, направился туда. Лестница скользнула вниз уже легче, но все с тем же устрашающим скрипом. Стоило оказаться среди множества книг и слоев пыли, в окошке показалась полная луна и осветила чердак. Сэм хотел было закрепить фонарик на манер самодельной люстры под потолком, но лунного света оказалось достаточно, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть, хотя и выглядело все вокруг мистическим и немного искаженным. Чтобы выглянуть в окно, Сэму пришлось встать на цыпочки – даже при его росте окно находилось высоковато от пола. Тьма теперь была не такая плотная, и можно было рассмотреть бескрайние искрящиеся при луне снега. Пытаясь подтянуться повыше и полюбоваться ночной красотой, Сэм услышал душераздирающий волчий вой, заставивший неловко отшатнуться от окна, едва не свалившись на пол из-за потери равновесия. И именно в этот момент, когда Сэм уже отскочил от окна, хрустнула и провалилась половица, на которой он стоял минуту назад. Решив не испытывать судьбу, Сэм быстро спустился вниз, и, не раздумывая, забрался под плед, намереваясь уснуть. Только вот руки почему-то дрожали.

Жизнь текла здесь как-то по-особенному медленно. С той ночи на чердаке прошла неделя. Сэм успел починить сломавшуюся половицу, съездить один раз в город за всем необходимым и пару раз сходить в лес на осмотр владений. Лыжи он отчего-то не захотел покупать, все так же продолжал пользоваться старенькими снегоступами с чердака. Теперь Сэм гулял очень много, несмотря на погоду. Убрался на чердаке и спустил оттуда половину книг. Еще там оказалось много разных трав для защитных заклинаний и обрядов. Сэм усмехнулся, когда наткнулся на все это безобразие. Даже в такой глуши прошлое никак не хотело его оставлять. От Дина по-прежнему не было никаких вестей. Сэм не верил, что брат не искал его. А другие, более реалистичные для семейства Винчестеров версии, он отгонял от себя как назойливую муху. И вот сейчас, вновь ступив в зимний лес, Винчестер наслаждался спокойствием и умиротворением зимней природы. Справа что-то хрустнуло, но Сэм даже не обернулся – привык к тому, что мелкие зверюшки постоянно снуют вокруг, не боясь его присутствия. Но когда перед ним оказался облезлый и до такой степени худой, что были видны ребра, волк, Сэм резко остановился и замер. Зверь прижал уши к голове и оскалился. Сэм медленно потянулся за пистолетом в карман, но волк предупреждающе зарычал и сделал маленький шаг по направлению к нему. У Сэма кровь застыла в жилах. Он не боялся смерти. Уже умирал не один раз. Но быть задранным оголодавшим зверем… Мысли, бившиеся мотыльками в голове, прервал вой. Но не этого волка, а другого. Сэм зажмурился и, понимая, что все, это конец, мысленно извинился перед Дином и попрощался. От одного зверя еще можно было попытаться спастись, но от двух… Когда раздались грозное рычание и жалобный скулеж, Сэм открыл глаза и немало удивился: по поляне катались два волка. Причем второй оказался крупнее первого, с красивой густой шкурой, отливавшей рыжим на солнце, и яркими зелеными глазами. «Совсем как у Дина», – мелькнула мысль, но Сэм тут же про нее забыл, увидев как зеленоглазый волк опрокинул соперника и прокусил жилистую шею. На снег, и без того уже красный, потекла кровь, а зверь зашелся отчаянным хрипом, умирая в муках. Это и вывело Сэма из оцепенения. Трясущимися от напряжения руками он, наконец, достал пистолет и прицелился в зеленоглазого волка. Тот коротко глянул на него и умчался прочь. Винчестер в недоумении опустил оружие и так и стоял, провожая зверя взглядом и думая о том, что ошибался в намерениях второго волка: убить соперника и забрать себе жертву. Он поморщился и быстро пошел к дому.

От случившегося в лесу было не по себе. Столько вопросов и ни на один не было ответа. Почему волк не загрыз его?! Это было странно. А глаза… взгляд словно человеческий. Может это такая разновидность оборотней?! Фаза подходящая, но все же случилось даже не вечером, а днем! Сэм откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился в потолок, потирая виски. Жутко разболелась голова. Внезапно боль усилилась, и перед глазами все поплыло. Такое было с ним несколько лет назад при видениях! От удивления Сэм резко вскочил на ноги, но тут же от вспышки боли упал на колени и схватился за голову. А когда открыл глаза – увидел обнаженного по пояс брата, кожа у него была испещрена странными знаками. Дин лежал на полу и корчился от боли. Видение исчезло так же неожиданно, как и пришло. Сэм вскрикнул от внезапной боли, скрутившей сердце, и по его щекам покатились злые слезы. Во что же Дин ввязался…

Пару дней Сэм терпел. Но на третий день после видения не выдержал и позвонил Бобби. Сингер звонку искренне обрадовался, но сначала отчитал Сэма за побег, а потом начал расспрашивать. Сэма интересовал только один вопрос. Где Дин, Бобби не знал. Виделись они последний раз около месяца назад и с тех пор больше не пересекались и не созванивались. Эта информация Сэма еще больше расстроила, но что делать он не знал. Впал в какую-то прострацию. Сбивчиво попрощавшись с Бобби и пообещав позвонить еще раз, Винчестер отключился. Страх за брата усиливался, но сделать Сэм ничего не мог. На улице смеркалось, а камин уже потух. И как назло, нарубленные дрова закончились. Пришлось одеваться, брать топор и идти добывать дрова. Может, это занятие хоть как-то отвлечет от тревожных мыслей. Стук топора гулко отдавался эхом на многие мили вокруг. Сэм немного забылся, работая физически. Было жарко от махания топором, поэтому Сэм раскраснелся и даже расстегнул куртку. Землю уже окутывала ночь, и на небе появился месяц. Винчестер нарубил достаточно дров и решил перенести их в дом, чтобы лишний раз не бегать на улицу. Пришлось сделать несколько «забегов». Когда все было перенесено и сложено, Сэм вспомнил, что забыл занести топор. Выйдя на крыльцо дома, он замер – неподалеку на небольшой горке стоял волк. Сэм не видел его окраса, только силуэт, но почему-то был уверен, что это тот самый, странный, с зелеными глазами. Волк как будто понял, что его заметили и, развернувшись, убежал в лес. Сэм еще несколько минут смотрел на то место, где только что находился зверь, потом забрал топор и вернулся в дом. От чего-то вдруг стало спокойно, страх перед волком внезапно исчез. И даже мысли о Дине теперь не казались такими ужасающими.

Следующая встреча со странным волком произошла спустя два дня, когда Сэм возвращался из города поздно ночью. Машина постоянно глохла, поэтому пришлось так сильно задержаться. В центре он купил маленький телевизор и был сейчас в приподнятом настроении. Когда послышался вой, Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности. Печальные мысли о брате вернулись. Сэм на миг зажмурился, пытаясь скинуть оцепенение, а когда открыл глаза – пришлось подавить возмущенный вопль. На дороге стоял лось, и, чтобы не сбить животное, Сэму пришлось резко выворачивать руль. Машину занесло и выбросило в высокий кювет. Сэм ударился головой о руль, и ночную тишину заснеженной глуши пронзил громкий автомобильный гудок. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Винчестер выбрался из машины, потирая ушибленное место, и осмотрелся. Лося как будто и не было. Зато машина застряла в сугробе. Сэм вздохнул и поплотнее закутался в толстый шерстяной шарф, который теперь носил постоянно. На улице крепчал мороз, и нос начинало ощутимо пощипывать. Обойдя машину кругом, Сэм чуть ли не по пояс залез в снег и попытался вытолкать машину на дорогу – бесполезно, только замерз сильнее. И вот тут появился волк. Оскалившись и глухо рыча, он приблизился к Сэму на расстояние одного прыжка. Винчестер замер на месте, не зная, что делать. Может, зверь решил исправиться и забрать добычу, выигранную тогда в схватке?! Сэм скривился от этой мысли. Быстро забраться в машину не получалось, а быть съеденным не хотелось. Волк тем временем начал маленькими шагами приближаться, заставляя Сэма пятиться прочь от машины по дороге. В свете луны глаза у зверя казались неестественно яркими. Ярко-зелеными. Сэм, уже не раздумывая, развернулся и побежал. Это был глупый поступок, потому что волк мог догнать его очень быстро. Но оружия у него с собой не было, а выбор от чего умереть был не велик – либо быть съеденным, либо замерзнуть на морозе. Сэм слышал позади себя рычание и уже готовился быть задранным, но стоило мимолетно посмотреть через плечо, и Винчестер чуть ли не остановился от удивления – волк неспешно бежал позади него. Но каково было удивление Сэма, когда через пару минут показался его домик. Оказывается, он не доехал всего пары миль до него. Но в темноте сразу не определил. Забегая в ограду, Сэм обернулся, но волка уже не было. Странный, очень странный зверь. Вместо того чтобы съесть, «проводил» его домой. Но долго Сэм не стал осматриваться, дыхание во время бега сбилось, и сейчас легкие горели огнем. Бегать на морозе – не лучшая идея. Уже отогреваясь возле камина с кружкой горячего чая, Сэм понял – волк в каком-то роде спас его. Может он и не замерз бы там насмерть, но мог провозиться с машиной до воспаления легких. Это было необъяснимо. Зачем дикому зверю нужно было спасать «потенциальную еду» снова. Вопрос, на который Сэм не знал ответа.

Проснулся Сэм очень рано. Вечером он снова заснул с какой-то книжкой про волков и ему снова снился Дин. Странная связь. Сон был на редкость спокойный, совершенно не похожий на предыдущий кошмар. Дин просто смотрел и улыбался грустной полуулыбкой, а в глазах застыли тоска и одиночество. Сэм еще долго лежал и смотрел в потолок. И почему-то после этого ему самому захотелось найти волка. Может, этот непонятный зверь уже был приручен и ищет хозяина? Сэм захотел это выяснить.

На улице было очень холодно, но мороз не помешал Сэму отправиться в лес с запасом мяса и оружием. Деревья, казалось, трещали от минусовой температуры, но Сэм, замотавшись шарфом по самые уши, упрямо шел по тропинке вглубь чащи. Он был уверен, что встретит этого волка. На чем было основано это чувство, даже для Сэма оставалось загадкой. Но безуспешно пролазив по лесу пару часов, он начал разуверяться в своей интуиции. Начиная замерзать, Сэм неловко оступился с небольшого пригорка и свалился в яму. Крепление на снегоступе заклинило, а он сам застрял в корнях дерева, так «удачно» расположенных в этой канаве. И вот, лежа на спине, с неудобно вывернутой ногой, Сэм услышал тихое рычание. Страшно не было, потому что он знал – это пришел его волк. И только после того, как Сэма вытащили из канавы, аккуратно вцепившись именно в ботинок на застрявшей ноге, и скрылись в неизвестном направлении, он понял, что назвал волка своим.

Сумка с мясом, лежащая возле дверей, так и притягивала взгляд. Сэм продумывал варианты – как бы прикормить волка, но ничего более или менее адекватного в голову не приходило. Вечером, спускаясь с чердака с очередной книгой, Сэм засмотрелся на потенциальный корм волку и чуть не упал с лестницы. Он вдруг вспомнил, что видел волчьи следы совсем недалеко от дома. Наспех накинув куртку и намотав шарф, Сэм схватил сумку с мясом и выбежал на улицу. Вокруг ограды, как он и запомнил, петляла тропа из вереницы следов. Они были отчетливо видны в свете луны. Распотрошив пакет с мясом, Сэм оставил его возле тропинки, ведущей к дому, и быстро убежал назад, в тепло. Камин уже начал потухать, когда Сэм влетел в дом. Быстро подкинув побольше дров, он подтащил к окну стул, и, завернувшись в плед, принялся наблюдать за тропинкой. Время, казалось, текло слишком медленно или просто Сэм устал смотреть в темноту. Он начал клевать носом. И вот, когда уже глаза слиплись окончательно, он заметил мелькнувший силуэт на одном из особенно высоких сугробов. Было что-то изящное в движениях этого зверя, чувствовалась скрытая сила, и это завораживало. Сэм затаил дыхание, наблюдая, как волк легкой поступью приближается к тому месту, где он оставил мясо. Когда волк приблизился к «еде», он сначала посмотрел в окно, и Сэму показалось, что зверь знал о том, что за ним наблюдают, и только потом принялся жевать мясо. После этого Сэм отправился спать. Ему было на удивление хорошо, и перед тем как заснуть, он размышлял о том, как бы найти Дина. О машине в этот день Сэм так и не вспомнил.

Каждый день вот уже неделю Сэм оставлял все ближе и ближе к дому кусок свежего мяса. И волк каждую ночь приходил за ним, но прежде чем съесть халявную добычу, он всегда смотрел в окно, прямо на Сэма, теперь-то Винчестер в этом почему-то не сомневался. Машину Сэм починил и привез, наконец, домой телевизор. Это были незначительные радости, которые хоть как-то разбавляли тревогу за брата. Попытки дозвониться до Дина проваливались раз за разом, к Бобби тот тоже не обращался. Сэм иногда начинал думать о непозволительных вещах. Если учесть молчание брата, странные сны и внезапное видение – Сэм имел на это полное право. Но где искать сейчас Дина, Сэм не представлял, поэтому изводил себя мыслями.

Как-то вечером Сэм, наплевав на свою безопасность, положил мясо прямо на крыльцо. Да и как можно было думать об опасности, когда волк уже столько раз его спасал. Как только Сэм заметил силуэт, вышел и сел на крыльце. Волк какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом как ни в чем не бывало, подошел к мясу и принялся его неторопливо жевать. Сэм очень обрадовался этому. Почему-то очень сильно хотелось погладить волка. Дикого зверя… Но Сэм не испытывал страха перед ним. От волка исходило странное спокойствие, как от Дина. Сэм как-то печально усмехнулся – о чем бы он ни думал, везде упомнит о брате. А волк тем временем уже сжевал свой поздний ужин и улегся рядом с Сэмом, вытянув передние лапы и опустив на них голову. Сэм, не задумываясь, протянул руку и погладил зверя по голове. Тот даже не шелохнулся, как будто только этого и ждал … И вот тут Сэма прорвало. Нет, он не стал рассказывать волку, что творилось у него на душе, он просто молча вытирал злые слезы, текущие по щекам. Он даже не заметил, как волк поднялся и, устроившись поудобнее, положил голову ему на колени. От слез щеки враз замерзли, но уходить от волка с повадками собаки не хотелось. Единственное живое существо на многие километры вокруг, которое могло бы его убить, но не убило, и сейчас дарило молчаливую поддержку… Сэм обнял волка за шею обеими руками и уткнулся носом ему в загривок, продолжая глотать слезы. Хотелось так же прижаться к Дину, наплевав на предательство и обман, просто почувствовать себя в безопасности. Но брат пропал, и Сэм отчасти чувствовал свою вину в этом. Он бы так и сидел, пока не окоченел до стука зубов. Но волк встал, выворачиваясь из объятий, и ткнулся носом в грудь. Сэм недоуменно уставился на него, и в этот момент зверь поднял голову. Сэм увидел его глаза…

Волк убежал уже минут двадцать назад, а Сэм по-прежнему стоял на крыльце, смотрел ему в след и вспоминал первую встречу. Тогда он не ошибся, сравнив глаза волка с глазами брата. Сейчас он был уверен, что его волк – это и есть Дин. Он не мог объяснить, как это понял, но стоило посмотреть зверю в глаза, и все встало на свои места. Эти странные спасения, внезапное исчезновение брата и галлюцинаций. Сэм только сейчас осознал, что он уже давно, с тех пор, как услышал вой волка, не видел больше Люцифера. Еще Сэм знал, что волк, точнее Дин, теперь не покажется ему на глаза. Но если понадобится, будет также спасать его, оставаясь в тени. Этого упрямца нужно было срочно отыскать и вернуть ему человеческий вид. Как, Сэм пока еще не знал, но был полон решимости сделать это как можно скорее. А уж потом он вытрясет у Дина всю правду.

Бобби ничем помочь не смог, но обещал позвонить, если наткнется на что-то, связанное с обращениями людей в зверей. Сэм не стал рассказывать ему про свои догадки, сослался на подвернувшуюся охоту. Это их личное дело, не стоит впутывать Бобби. Сэм просиживал в местной библиотеке до ее закрытия и возвращался домой практически ночью уже на протяжении нескольких дней. Когда попытки завести в мороз машину проваливались, Сэм одевался в самые теплые вещи и шел в лес, на поиски волка, наплевав на возможность обморожения. Но вот уже неделю волк не появлялся, даже следов вокруг дома не было, старые припорошило недавно выпавшим снегом. Сэм уже было отчаялся найти хоть какую-нибудь информацию о том, во что ввязался Дин, как случайно вспомнил про находки на чердаке. Он тогда просмотрел не все книги и коробки с травами. Он вернулся из очередной поездки в библиотеку и чуть ли не бегом бросился в дом. Он скорее хотел попасть на чердак. Сэм спустил вниз, поближе к источнику тепла, множество книг, практически все коробки с травами и прочей атрибутикой. Быстро разжег камин и закопался в книги. Почти всю ночь Сэм просидел за книгами, и все было безрезультатно. Но Сэм не терял надежды, он был уверен, что найдет способ спасти брата.

Весь следующий день Сэм полностью просидел за книгами, отвлекаясь только на подкладывание дров в очаг и на зов голодного желудка. В голове была каша от прочитанного. Причем самое интересное было то, что почти все книги были на одну тематику – о волках. С чем это было связано, Сэма пока не волновало. Может быть потом, когда вернет брата, он подумает об этом. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, когда внимание Сэма привлекла потрепанная книжица, лежащая почти в самом низу очередной стопки. Он случайно ее заметил, когда выронил ручку. И как оказалось, это была нужная книга. Славянская мифология. Где-то в середине Сэм наткнулся на интересную легенду о русских оборотнях и чуть ли не завопил от радости, потому что там оказался и способ обращения назад в человека, правда, немного странный. Теперь оставалось найти брата и надеяться, что Дин, будучи человеком, не убьет его за такое.

Перед тем, как начать искать брата, следовало приготовиться. Дорога до города за прошедший месяц стала привычной и не вызывала таких трудностей, как в начале. Сэм знал, где можно проехать быстрее, где нужно притормозить и где стоит быть осторожным, поскольку там проходят звериные тропы. Заехав сперва в бакалею, потом за мясом и, наконец, в аптеку за лекарствами, которых никогда не бывает много, Сэм поспешил вернуться. Ему не терпелось увидеть брата. За все те дни, что провел без него, мучаясь неизвестностью, он сильно соскучился, и может даже созрел для серьезного, давно намечающегося разговора об их отношениях. Сэм тряхнул головой, избавляясь от посторонних мыслей – все потом, сейчас главное – дело.

Дом встретил его распахнутыми воротами. Сэм, видимо, спеша в город, забыл их закрыть. Что обрадовало больше всего, так это вереница волчьих следов у ограды и во дворе. Дин наверняка беспокоился за брата. От этой мысли стало теплее на сердце. И сам того не зная, упрямец – Дин помог Сэму – по свежим следам найти волка все же несравнимо легче. Оставив в доме покупки, Сэм разжег камин – если все пойдет, как он планирует, им понадобится тепло и горячая вода. Взял из прихожей ружье со снотворным, про которое рассказал ему наниматель еще в первый день. Сэм чувствовал, просто так Дин не дастся в руки. Когда со сборами было покончено, уже начинало темнеть, идти в лес ночью было не лучшей идеей, но откладывать все на завтра Сэм не собирался. Он очень хотел увидеть брата, хотел высказать ему все, что накипело на душе и обнять… Следы от дома вели в сторону противоположную городу, на восток. Поправив сумку на плече, Сэм пошёл в чащу. Ему повезло – со вчерашнего дня снег больше не шел, небо было чистым, иссиня черным, усыпанным звездами. Когда они с Дином были маленькими, отец заставлял их учить созвездия. И они проводили много часов все вместе, смотря на небо. Было хорошо и спокойно. Потом, когда они с Дином остались вдвоем, бывало, останавливались на обочине в тихую безлунную ночь и сидели вместе на капоте Импалы, потягивали пиво и наблюдали за звездами. Здесь, несмотря на схожесть, небо было другим, более ясным от холода, будто ненастоящим, нарисованным на куполе, который прикрывает землю. Сэм вдохнул глубже колючий воздух и вздрогнул от тихого хруста раздавшегося справа. Он, даже не оборачиваясь, знал, кто это, и вряд ли Дин допускал мысль, что брат будет в него стрелять, так что у Сэма есть шанс спасти упрямого придурка. Мысленно перед ним извинившись, Сэм скинул с плеча ружье и практически не прицеливаясь, выстрелил в Дина. По жалобному вою, он понял, что попал, спасибо Дину за тренировки по стрельбе. Подойдя к волку, Сэм как раз поймал момент, когда он засыпал. Потрепав его за ухом, Сэм улыбнулся, осталось самое сложное – дотащить Дина до дома. Присев около брата на корточки, Сэм закинул сопящее тело на плечи, слегка прогнувшись под его весом, пообещав себе постебаться над Дином после всего, и осторожно поднялся, покачиваясь под весом брата.

Дорога до дома заняла в три раза больше времени, чем он планировал изначально. Хорошо хоть камин еще тлел, и сейчас в доме тепло. Положив брата у камина, Сэм поднялся на чердак за нужной коробочкой. Поставив все, что могло понадобиться, на столик у камина, Сэм зябко поежился. Он и не подозревал, что так сильно замерз, пока искал брата. Решив отогреться горячим чаем, Сэм поставил чайник и закутался в плед. В гостиной неприятно пахло псиной. Дин занимал большую часть свободного пространства у камина и дышал часто с присвистом. Сэм, задумавшись, засмотрелся на него и вздрогнул, когда засвистел чайник. От горячей кружки, ладони согрелись быстро и тепло начало приятно разливаться по телу. Сэм нервничал, расхаживая по комнате мимо брата. Вопросов был миллион, и он боялся, что может навредить Дину. Но выбора не было. Сэм одним глотком допил остатки чая и поморщился от того, что обжег язык. Но обращать на это внимание Сэм особо не стал и, скинув плед, присел возле Дина, осторожно уложив его голову к себе на колени. Сэм достал вату и спирт из аптечки и только заметил, что руки начали слегка дрожать от волнения. В голове настойчиво билась мысль, что это неудачная идея, и Дину так можно только навредить. Как успокоиться, Сэм не знал, а дрожащими руками делать пирсинг он не решался. Он настолько задумался, что не заметил, как начал гладить волка, скользя руками по голове и боку. Шерсть была на удивление очень мягкой. Сэм не сдержал усмешки – скажи он потом об этом Дину, засмеет в лучшем случае. Как ни странно, это все и подействовало успокаивающе. Может, подействовала близость Дина, его вечная поддержка на уровне подсознания, Сэм не рискнул судить. Главное, он смог унять дрожь и приступить к ритуалу. От запаха спирта щипало в глазах и чесалось в носу, но Сэм упрямо смочил в нем вату и, отогнув немного левое ухо Дина, протер розовую кожу. Волк от этого вздрогнул и попытался приоткрыть глаза, на большее сил у него сейчас не хватило. Сэм снова погладил его по голове и прошептал что-то успокаивающее. Добрые слова действовали не только на людей, но и животных. К тому же, Сэм знал – Дин непременно его слышит и понимает. – Прости, – прошептал Сэм и потянулся за коробочкой. В ней была сережка в форме колечка из серебра со странной, но красивой вязью символов, похожих на узелки. Сэм тщательно протер иглу спиртом, приставил ее к уху волка и, надавив, проткнул его насквозь. Зверь под руками вздрогнул, но больше ничего не сделал, предпочтя напряженно замереть в руках человека. Удерживая голову волка на коленях, Сэм взял серьгу. Он старался не думать насколько больно сейчас Дину. Но ему, похоже, было невыносимо. Потому что стоило только приставить сережку к кровоточащему проколу, как волк заскулил и затрясся в руках. Пришлось потратить несколько секунд, чтобы зафиксировать его голову, но все же Сэм вставил серьгу. Волка забился в судорогах, протяжно воя. Пришлось его отпустить и отойти назад, чтобы ни попасть под острые клыки. То, что Сэм видел, было страшно: волк скулил жалобно и болезненно, катаясь по полу, выворачивался и изгибался, царапая лапами деревянный пол. Изламывал позвоночник, удлиняясь, сбрасывая кровавыми ошмётками шкуру, будто расползавшуюся по швам, обнажая в самом конце Дина. Его брата, всего в сукровице, с повязанной на шее шкурой волка, единственной его сейчас одеждой, тяжело дышащего, с серьгой в ухе и без сознания.

Дин всю ночь не приходил в себя. Сэм извелся, отгоняя мысли о промашке. Он ни на шаг не отходил от Дина всю ночь, так и просидел возле дивана, изредка вставая, чтобы подложить дров в камин. Когда за окном занимался рассвет, Дин издал звук, похожий на стон, разбудив задремавшего на стуле Сэма. Дин попытался перевернуться, но Сэм удержал его на месте, приподнял ему голову и поднес стакан с водой, приготовленный еще с вечера. Дин с жадностью выпил и снова откинулся на подушку. Второй раз Дин очнулся ближе к обеду. Сэм копался на кухне, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд. Резко обернувшись, Сэм встретился взглядом с взъерошенным Дином. – Привет. – И зачем ты это сделал?! – И это вместо благодарности, – пробурчал Сэм, пытаясь унять внутреннюю дрожь и желание немедленно обнять брата. Дин поднялся, немного пошатываясь. Обнаружил, что совершенно голый, и немного смутился. Кое-как закутался в плед и подошел к Сэму: – Какой же ты идиот, Сэмми, – пробормотал чуть слышным, хриплым голосом Дин и сам крепко обнял его. Сэм сначала даже растерялся, но потом очнулся и обнял брата в ответ: – Теперь ты мне все расскажешь, понял?! – Сэм отстранился на мгновенье, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и, дождавшись утвердительного, хотя слегка и неуверенного, кивка, притянул обратно в объятия. Но тут же вздрогнул, когда Дин совершенно по животному провел по его шее носом, с жадностью втягивая запах. – Дин? – Сэм, заткнись, – рыкнул Дин и поцеловал шею брата, проводя губами и языком по часто бьющейся венке под смуглой кожей. Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданной ласки и попытался отстраниться, но Дин не отпустил, наоборот прижал еще крепче к себе и забрался одной рукой под рубашку. – Дин, ты… Но в этот момент Дин лизнул его в нос и осторожно поцеловал, не дав договорить. Сэм все еще пытался вырваться, но тело все решило за него. Сказалось долгое воздержание. Легкие поглаживания под рубашкой, горячий язык, исследующий его рот и осознание, что это все делал Дин, заставили его член проявить интерес к происходящему. Когда же Дин погладил чувствительное место на правом боку, Сэм не смог сдержать стона и, послав все к черту, сдернул с брата плед. Увиденное ему определенно понравилось, хотя он никогда, ну ладно, почти никогда, не думал о Дине в таком плане. Вернее, не позволял фантазиям зайти так далеко. Дин похудел за те дни, пока был в волчьем теле, четче обозначились под кожей натренированные годами мышцы. Слева под ключицей появился новый шрам, красный, слегка воспаленный, таких отметин на них обоих хватает, но сейчас Сэму захотелось облизать его, как животные зализывают раны. С шеи Дина скатилась капля пота, Сэм проследил за ней, до самого низа, отпустив только, когда она скользнула по паховым волосам. Потому что Сэму было уже не до нее, он смотрел на вставший член брата. Смутившись, он поднял взгляд на лицо Дина, а тот просто смотрел на него, терпеливо ждал, давая время изучить свое тело. То ли мозги отказали от нежных прикосновений, то ли от долгого воздержания, но Сэм осмелел на столько, что первый прикоснулся к члену брата. С удовольствием провел по всей длине, ощущая под рукой пульсирующею плоть и, собрав капельки выступившей смазки, облизал палец. У Дина от увиденного кажется даже дыхание перехватило. Зрачки от накатившего возбуждения расширились настолько, что радужки практически не было видно. Сэм сдался и сам поцеловал Дина. Его губы были настолько же мягкие и нежные, как он иногда представлял, нет, намного лучше, определенно. Как он оказался перекинутым через спинку дивана, Сэм не помнил. Кажется, Дин порвал на нем рубашку и футболку, пока они добрались сюда. Но сейчас это казалось такими мелочами, потому что Дин стоял позади него на коленях и сводил с ума своим языком, то широко облизывая всю промежность, то коротко – только ребристые складочки на сфинктере, то толкаясь внутрь. Дин не нашел ничего подходящего на роль смазки и подошел к решению проблемы как всегда по-своему. Сэм застонал от неожиданности, когда Дин протолкнул в него один палец. Ощущения были… странными, не более. Дин старался распалить его, скользя легкими поцелуями по спине и пояснице, ухитряясь еще и гладить поджавшийся живот. Сэма вело от всего, что делал с ним брат. Добавив еще один палец, Дин двигал ими внутри, будто пытаясь найти что-то. Когда нашел, замер и поцеловал брата в плечо. После осторожно двинул пальцами, поглаживая твердеющий бугорок внутри. Сэм не удержался от вскрика. Было… Сэм уже был не способен подобрать правильные слова, ему просто нравилось. Дин растягивал его мучительно медленно. Его собственный член неприятно соприкасался с обивкой дивана, и не то чтобы эти ощущения оттягивали разрядку, так нет же, наоборот. Сэм, кажется, уже стонал, не прекращая, а Дин не унимался и растягивал его уже тремя пальцами. Все боялся причинить ему боль, даже в такой ситуации. – Если ты сейчас… меня не трахнешь… я обойдусь… твоими… пальцами…. – простонал Сэм на выдохе, на более связные предложения его уже не хватало. Но зато на Дина сказанное подействовало мгновенно. Поднявшись с колен, он с нежностью провел рукой по его спине и, повернув за подбородок, поцеловал на удивление ласково, одновременно приставляя головку к колечку мышц и несильно толкаясь. Ощущения заполненности были странными, даже болезненными. Он простонал что-то неразборчивое прямо в рот Дину, и тот сразу же замер. Спустя пару мгновений Сэм привык к этому ощущению, и сам двинулся назад, давая знак брату. В ответ услышал лишь слабый стон и снова получил нежный поцелуй. Дин двигался медленно, выходя на всю длину и толкаясь снова, при каждом движении проезжаясь по простате. Сэм чувствовал, как по всему телу разливается раскаленная лава, заставляя его мелко подрагивать. Дин, кажется, уже рычал, лаская его тело руками и двигаясь мелкими частыми толчками. И стоило ему коснуться члена Сэма, провести один раз по всей длине, царапнуть головку, и Сэм не выдержал. С хриплым криком кончил на обивку дивана и обвис невольной куклой на спинке. Дин простонал его имя и сразу же догнал его, изливаясь глубоко внутри, и повалился на него, целуя в шею и плечи. – Сэмми… – прохрипел Дин, и Сэм почувствовал в его голосе улыбку. Сэм хотел обернуться и, неловко крутанувшись, свалился на пол и проснулся.

Сердце стучало где-то в горле. Сэм вскочил с пола и опрокинул стул, с которого свалился во сне. Это был сон? Сэм осмотрелся вокруг. За окном было темно, даже луна спряталась за густыми тяжелыми тучами. На диване мирно спал Дин, укрытый по самый подбородок пледом. Значит это был сон… Чертовски реальный сон. И с чего ему вообще такое приснилось?! Правое бедро противно ныло от встречи с деревянным полом, спина затекла от того, что заснул в неудобной позе, да еще и вдобавок в паху было мокро и липко: – Сэмми? Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности и уставился на Дина, не зная, что сказать. – Как?.. – прохрипел Дин и показал взглядом, что имел в виду. Сэм, наконец, отмер и слишком поспешно дернулся за стаканом воды. Дин молча наблюдал за ним. И когда принимал воду из его рук, тоже не сказал ни слова. Сэм, отодвинув стул подальше от дивана, неловко сел и уставился на свои руки. Ну что он в самом-то деле, не накинется же на него Дин так же, как и во сне. Или? Сэм покосился на Дина, медленно пьющего воду, и зацепился за движущейся под бледной кожей кадык. Поспешно отвел взгляд и мысленно выругался, ощущая себя полным идиотом. Мало ли с чего мог присниться такой сон. Всему можно найти логическое объяснение. Но черт, не тому, как ты занимаешься сексом с собственным братом! Ощутив на себе взгляд, Сэм вскинулся и наткнулся на родные зеленые глаза, изучающие его. – Сэмми… может ты перестанешь молчать и объяснишь все мне? – Кажется, объяснять здесь должен не я, – нервно хмыкнув, пробурчал Сэм. Дин медленно сел, кутаясь в плед, чем заставил Сэма вздрогнуть, и, отвернувшись, уставился в окно и начал тихо рассказывать: – Прости меня, не стоило столько времени молчать об Эми. Но Сэм, пойми, я не мог поступить иначе. Не смотря на то, что она твой друг детства, она нечисть. И она убивала людей. Сэм молчал, пытаясь осознать, что чувствует. Ему уже было все равно, как Дин поступил, его больше волновало недавнее обличие Дина, но спросить об этом он не решался. А брат тем временем продолжал: – Когда ты ушел, я места себе найти не мог. Не представлял, как ты справишься с галлюцинациями один. Поэтому и нашел колдуна. – Славянская мифология… – Что? – обернулся Дин на тихий голос Сэма. – А, да… у славян оборотни считались добрыми волками за счет того, что могли сохранять рассудок, находясь в обличии зверя. Это была единственная сделка, которая мне подходила. Но я поставил еще одно условие – мне было необходимо быть рядом с тобой, иначе я не мог. О том, что ты обо всем догадаешься и найдешь способ обращения, я не подумал, – Дин грустно улыбнулся, – но очень рад этому, Сэмми. Сэм не знал, что на это ответить. Он просто встал и ушел на чердак. Ему срочно требовалось разобраться в себе и навести порядок в своей голове. А сейчас это было возможно только на чердаке, рядом с Дином это было невозможно. Брат молча проводил его взглядом и отвернулся к окну.

Уже прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как Дин обратился в человека. Напряжение между ними даже не с каждым днем, а с каждым часом, возрастало. Сэм не знал, как себя вести с братом после того сна. Он не мог перестать думать об этом, об ощущениях, преследующих его во сне, о Дине. Поэтому буквально бегал от брата. Хотя, в таком маленьком пространстве это было сложно сделать. В лес Сэм уже не ходил, почти все время проводя на чердаке. Дин тоже вел себя очень тихо. Смотрел телевизор по вечерам и рано ложился спать. К слову, соорудив себе что-то вроде постели из разных курток, предоставив диван Сэму. Как всегда, все лучшее оставлял младшему. Сэму было неловко за свое поведение, но вести себя как раньше он уже не мог. Потому что начал замечать за собой некоторые странности. Иногда он банально залипал на полоске кожи, которая была видна при задравшейся футболке на спине Дина. Или на том, как брат глотал, как двигался его кадык. Или на длинных темных ресницах. Сэм едва не стонал от разочарования, замечая, о чем он думает. На пятый день такого существования Дин не выдержал. Подождав Сэма на кухне и ничего не сказав, прижал его к стене: – Сэм, – тихо и зло начал Дин, – мне это надоело. Хватит! Прекрати меня избегать! Что происходит?! И вот тут терпение Сэма лопнуло. Стало глубоко плевать на возможные последствия. Тем более он ни в чем не виноват, снами управлять он не умеет: – Дело в том, Дин, – медленно начал Сэм, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся эмоции наружу, – что недавно мне приснился очень странный сон. Мы с тобой там занимались сексом! Оттолкнул ошарашенного Дина в сторону и поднялся на чердак, подняв за собой лестницу. Спустя полчаса Дин появился на чердаке. Сэм даже не слышал, как открылась дверца, спустилась лестница, он продолжал сидеть на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки и глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли. Очнулся только, когда рядом сел Дин, привалившись к его спине. Сэм попытался отстраниться и встать, но Дин не позволил, удержав за руку. – Неужели ты не понимаешь, Дин, – пробормотал Сэм, – после этого сна я не могу смотреть на тебя как прежде, как на брата. Не могу находиться с тобой рядом, когда хочу ощутить твое прикосновение! Это невыносимо! – Тихо, Сэмми, – перебил Дин, откидывая голову и соприкасаясь с головой Сэма, – выслушай меня вначале. Сэм удивленно замолчал, проглотив последнюю фразу, которая чуть было не сорвалась с языка. – Когда тебе было лет шестнадцать, ты был такой вредный, часто спорил со мной, протестовал постоянно. Был сущим наказанием. Еще и ботаник, не интересующийся девчонками. Ну, так считал я до одного момента. Мы были в каком-то захолустном городишке, названия уже и не вспомню. Ты тогда слишком долго задержался после уроков, и я, задолбавшись ждать тебя на парковке, отправился на поиски. Как зашел в тот закуток, до сих пор остается загадкой, но то, что я там увидел… Знаешь, а я тебя недооценивал в том возрасте. Честно сказать, даже позавидовал той девчонке. Стоял и пялился, как ты целуешь свою одноклассницу. И тогда я понял, что… – Дин горько усмехнулся, – ты даже не представляешь, каково мне было всегда находиться с тобой рядом. Это было пыткой. Потом ты уехал в Стэнфорд, и как-то отпустило. Все эти случайные женщины на одну ночь. Хороший способ отвлечься, не более. И знаешь, в один момент я подумал, что у меня начало получаться. А потом случилась история с Эми… – Дин на мгновенье замолчал, затем очень тихо продолжил: – И тогда я понял, что ни черта у меня не получилось, – резко поднявшись, он отошел к окну. Не ожидавший этого и разомлевший от тепла, которое излучал брат, Сэм, едва не рухнул назад, лишившись опоры. Но во время успел выпрямиться и обернуться к Дину. Тот стоял спиной к нему, возле проема, ведущего вниз. – И ты говоришь что-то о невыносимости… – столько горечи было в этих словах, что Сэм не выдержал, наплевав на все. Он поднялся, успев схватить уже склонившегося над лестницей брата за предплечье, и потянул на себя. – И после такой исповеди ты собрался сбежать, правильно? – Сэм, не сейчас, – Дин раздраженно дернул плечом, так и не обернувшись, но вырваться не пытался, – я пойду, вернусь в Штаты, к охоте. Ты хотел нормальной жизни, так у тебя есть шанс. Галлюцинации тебя больше не будут преследовать, я об этом позаботился. – Я так и понял, – фыркнул Сэм, пытаясь развернуть Дина, – у меня было видение. Дин так резко обернулся, что чуть не стукнулся с Сэмом носом. – Видение?! – Больше не было, успокойся. Почему оно появилось, не знаю, хотя догадки есть. И какая к черту нормальная жизнь?! – Дин забавно растерянно моргнул, когда Сэм резко сменил тему. – Я уже не хочу этого, хочу только одного. – Чего же? Сэм улыбнулся. Ведь это Дин, его старший брат, готовый на все ради него. Сэм только сейчас осознал, что это всегда было в нем, в них обоих. Нужен был такой странный сон, чтобы все встало на свои места. И сейчас он уже ни за что не отпустит Дина и не уйдет сам. – А ты догадайся, – Сэм потянулся к Дину за поцелуем. – Ну уж нет, Сэм. – Дин выставил ладони, упираясь в грудь брата. – Это адреналин, эмоции и прочая чушь. Подумаешь, что не приснится на нервной почве. – Ага, как же. Давай, убеждай меня в этом. Я четко знаю, чего хочу. – Ты меня избегал. Не поверю, чтобы враз все переменилось. – Я ведь не знал другой стороны медали. Он слышал, как шумно выдохнул Дин, не зная, какой аргумент еще привести. – Дин, – Сэм попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но Дин упрямо отводил взгляд, – это всегда было со мной, я осознал только недавно. Так что, хватит уже строить из себя не пойми кого. У Дина снова забавно вытянулось лицо от услышанного. Вот так Сэм. – Если ты потом сбежишь… – тихо, почти рыча, начал Дин, но Сэм его перебил: – Не дождешься. Мы вернемся в Штаты и к охоте, но позже. Дальше Дин ничего не сказал, он просто притянул Сэма к себе и заткнул поцелуем, укусив за нижнюю губу. Сэм на мгновенье оторвался, чтобы пробормотать: «Ни какой ты не волк, больше на кота похож»,– и снова потянулся к губам Дина, но тот фыркнул и засмеялся. – Это еще почему? – Потом. Все потом, – прошептал Сэм, целуя Дина сам. Ему потом придется объяснять такое сравнение. Но это будет не сложно. Стоит посмотреть на расслабленное лицо мирно спящего под боком Дина, и сомнений не останется – довольный кот. Хотя, это только для Сэма. Для остальных Дин – хищник, даже в человеческом обличье.


End file.
